She Loves Me She Loves Me Not
by Shion3Mion
Summary: Lisanna's bCk and natsu is ignoring lucy. How does this make Erza feel? Will lucy ever tell Erza she loves her? Or will everything end in flames. Find out by reading she loves me she loves me not. Sorry I suck at summerys read and review please


Lucy's pov

Ever since lisanna came back from the dead everyone has been acting weird around me I don't know why but I feel like they know something I don't. Natsu doesn't talk to me anymore I don't know what I have done yet he ignores me, I feel like he hates me now. I don't blame lisanna because we are actually really good friends she is like a sister to me now.

When I woke up this morning I was in no rush to get ready. I took my time deciding on what to wear. So I grabbed my short pink strapless dress then went for a shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo then rinsed it out and used my strawberry conditioner. Then I grabbed my flower scented soap and washed my body. I got dressed into my pink dress then put my hair into its usual side ponytail with a gold bracelet and necklace. I looked myself over in the mirror happy with my outfit I walked out and put on my belt with my keys and whip. Before walking out the door I put on my pink converse and started my walk to the guild.

While walking I noticed it was a really lovely day, the sun was bright, there were no clouds and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. Before I new it I was at the guild for yet another interesting day. I walked in the guild and felt like maybe I should just leave until lisanna came up to me with a bright smile and hugged me. I went and sat down at my spot at the bar and Mira had my strawberry milkshake waiting for me. While I was drinking my milkshake natsu came barging in then everyone became protective of me I don't know why but I ignored it. Until lisanna came over to me crying apologize over and over as if she did something wrong. Then when natsu got to the bar he told me "you are off the team", then he hit me really hard. Before I new it I had run out of the guild crying, I reached my house layer in bed bawling my eyes out. I heard a knock on the door an hour later it was Erza she was worried about me again. I loved natsu until I started to fall in love with Erza. I am scared to tell her how I feel though because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

Erza's pov

I got back from my job today and as I was walking into the guild I saw lucy running out crying. I wanted to run after her and hug her, tell her everything was going to be all right but I had to go to the guild first. When I entered everyone was as normal but lisanna was giving natsu the death stare, I wanted to ask her why but that would have to come after I talked to master makarov. So I knock on the door to his office, after our long discussion I went to talk to lisanna.

"Hey lisanna what was wrong with lucy? And why are you angry at natsu?" I asked curiously.

"Natsu kicked lucy off the team and it upset her" she said with the look of pain in her eyes.

"As for why I am mad at natsu is because he made lucy cry, I hate it when my nakama cry" she stated with anger and a dark aura surrounding her.

"Well I am going to go see if she is ok, I am worried about her".

Lisanna gave a nod and a grin as I walked off to lucy's house. As I walked all I could think about was how to make her smile. Lucy is all I ever thought about which made me realize I am in love with her and it only just hit me. Before I new it I was at Lucy's front door so I knocked hoping she new it was me. She opened the front door with tears in her eyes and looked at me as if she expected I would turn up. I had a look of worry on my face as she put a smile full of pain on her face and I felt like crying with her.

Normal pov

They sat in lucy's apartment as Erza tried to cheer her up when they got to talking. Lucy was cheery but complaint about her rent again when Erza spoke up.

"why don't we go on jobs together from now on we cam be a dynamic duo" erza stated quizzically while laughing.

"Sure, doing jobs with you is bound to be better then doing them with natsu" she said excitedly.

So erza and lucy ran to the guild excitedly to go get a job that would pay Lucy's rent. When they arrived they ran to the job board and looked it over but there really wasn't any interesting ones until erza turned and looked at lucy.

"We can go on an S-rank mission if you really want to?"Erza asked ALS excited to go on a job with lucy.

"OMG I would love to go on an S-rank job that would be so awesome" lucy stated jumping and down way to excited. So they walked up to the S-rank job board and looked over the jobs. Lucy found one that would give her a new key so they chose that one.

**If you have any advice for me can you please write a review I would love to hear your opinions on my first fanfiction ever.**


End file.
